This program is designed to foster research at the Ponce School of Medicine. The primary goals are to develop a level of basic medical research that will fill specific gaps in our medical knowledge; be recognized by publication in exemplary scientific journals; promote participation at scientific meetings; contribute to the understanding of medical problems particularly relevant to Puerto Rico; and contribute to the training of graduate and medical students. This program represents the combined efforts of seven investigators: three in pharmacology, two in biochemistry, one in immunology, and one in parasitology. Each subproject addresses a research problem that is well within the expertise of the investigator; has the support of solid preliminary data; and has been subjected to critical external review. Most of the investigators have published previously in outstanding scientific journals. Puerto Rico faces a spectrum of medical problems more serious than in the U.S.; these include mental health, tropical parasites, heart disease, and muscular dystrophy. The proposal of Chiu concerns the study of anxiety and its relationship to certain drug receptors. The proposal of Maldonado addresses a vaccine solution to canine filariasis as a reasonable prerequisite to potential strategies for human filariasis and other tropical parasitic diseases. Zavecz's proposal addresses the effect of drugs on pulmonary and heart disease with particular emphasis on calcium-muscle relationships. Breithaupt proposes to use the platelet model to explore the basic genetic lesion in muscular dystrophy. Yamamura and Eylar propose to elucidate cellular and molecular lesions in aged immune cells. The subproposals also engender collaboration. The proposals of Schriefer, Breithaupt and Eylar will focus on protein kinase targets and phosphorylation mechanisms. The proposals of Yamamura and Eylar will emphasize interleukins 1 and 2, respectively. The protocol of Maldonado must rely on both hybridoma and gene technology as well as parasitology. All of the subprojects offer the graduate student productive laboratory facilities, a variety of modern techniques, challenging problems, a stimulating atmosphere, and a basic training experience. The opinion prevails that summer research experience for the medical students will ultimately produce more knowledgeable physicians. The program proposed will elevate the research productivity at Ponce School of Medicine and have a marked impact on the medical scene in Puerto Rico.